1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for delivering treatment to a specific location in a portion of the body and the method of using this apparatus to achieve this treatment delivery. More specifically, this invention relates to the use of a magnetic object to achieve this treatment delivery to the specific location in the body part.
2. Prior Art
Current treatment delivery techniques used for the treatment of many illnesses, especially neurological disorders, are suboptimal. The major limitations to existing methods result from lack of regional specificity within the body portion being treated. This lack of regional specificity refers to the inability to cause drugs, etc. to localize to specific regions most affected by the disease being treated.
This is especially true of the brain. As an example, in Parkinson's disease dopaminergic innervation of a specific subcortical structure called the striatum is lost. Pharmacologic therapy is intended to restore dopamine function in the striatum, but in practice pharmacologic agents are given systemically, resulting in the entire brain being bathed in these chemicals. It is thought that many of the serious side effects observed with conventional therapy result from unnecessary pharmacologic stimulation of normal brain outside the targeted region (striatum). Another example is temporal lobe epilepsy. In this disorder only one portion of the brain displays abnormal electrical activity, but current treatments involve exposing the entire brain to potentially toxic drugs.
The brain presents an additional major limitation to existing methods due to the inability of the drugs to pass through the blood brain barrier. The blood brain barrier (BBB) refers to the unique permeability properties of the cerebral vasculature. Unlike systemic blood vessels, cerebral vessels are generally quite impermeable, thus the term BBB. Many drugs that pass easily through systemic blood vessels cannot pass through the BBB and enter the brain. This dramatically reduces the ability to deliver the desired drugs to the brain. An example of this is Parkinson's disease. The molecule that is lost in this disorder is dopamine. Ideally the disorder would be treated by delivering dopamine to the brain. However, the BBB is impermeable to dopamine and this agent cannot be used systemically, that is orally or intravenously. Instead, a less optimal strategy has been adopted of providing a BBB permeable precursor to dopamine synthesis, L-DOPA.
The invention described below has been designed to circumvent the shortcomings of conventional therapy and to provide an ideal treatment delivery system for the treatment of diseases, especially focal neurological disorders.